More Than You
by SakuraLilies
Summary: Hin/Itach Hin/ Deid
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'

_Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'_

_(Second part; please go easy on me again)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto_

_Characters are a little OOC in this story. _

……………………………………………...

**More Than You**

……………………………………………….

**Why am I so smitten with you?**

...

Hinata shifted beneath Itachi, her fingers lacing with his. Her lavender eyes blinking up at his sulking features curiously as his darkened eyes gazed out the window to the left. He was purposely trying to avoid her dead-on stare.

"You still haven't answered my question, Itachi- san." Her gaze shifted, her head rising from the pillow. Their faces were just mere inches apart.

He cringed at the 'san' that she ended his name with. She was upset with him. He cleared his throat, pressing against her with his full weight. "I thought it didn't matter to you. I thought _she_ didn't matter anymore." He ran his finger over her pouting lips, his own pout deepening. Releasing his hand, she crossed her arms over her breasts.

They had been arguing over the recent woman Itachi had been having an affair with since the wee hours of the morning and he still hadn't been able to calm Hinata's raging mood. She had just grunted in reply when he said the woman meant nothing to him and threatened to leave him again when he said he hadn't enjoyed the sex.

Just knowing he had sex with the women set her on edge.

Somehow, he didn't like the idea of her leaving him again. It was hard enough the first time when he found out she had the nerve to stay for three days at some strange mans house. He leaned against his elbows on the mattress, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"She does matter if I had to hear this from Deidara. You couldn't even tell me for yourself that you had another woman in here, on this same bed, making love to her." Her forehead touched his as her brows drew together. Itachi sighed heavily, his eyes shutting briefly to block out those menacing mauve eyes of hers. "It was none of your concern who I slept with, you said so yourself that I was an Akatsuki and I couldn't be trusted. I had no intentions of hiding what I did from you; I just didn't want to tell you at that given time considering I still have countless missions to complete." Her brows disappeared beneath her dark bangs, the scowl tantalizing her lips smeared away.

He didn't care what affect that he having sex with a different woman would have on her?

Hinata schooled her shocked features, pushing firmly against his chest to be free from his cage. Itachi's eyes snapped open, his hand impulsively grabbing her wrists. "Let go of me." She struggled to get free, failing each time.

"I didn't mean for what I said to come out as if I don't care for you; I just don't want to get caught up in this emotion. You've rendered me helpless once when you ran away from me and I don't want it to happen again. I don't want you to run away from me again."

"So pushing yourself onto other women will execute any harboring feeling for me?" She scowled, her eyes shooting invisible darts at him. His dark eyes became a deep shade of scarlet, intimidating her almost. "No," He drew his face closer to hers. "Nothing could ever make me forget the soft feel of your flesh, your sweet smell, the feel of your silken hair through my fingertips." His free hand stroked her flared cheek affectionately, the dark tomeos swirling around his lone pupils. She averted her gaze quickly, jerking her captured wrists from his slackened grip.

"Then why did you have to act so careless?" She inquired under her breath, her head turning against the soft surface of the pillow.

His eyes lowered, the beating of his heart against his ribcage frightening him. How had a woman such as Hyuga Hinata caused him such pain? She was only supposed to be a captive; a _peasant. _Someone he could toy with and never harbor any remorse for. His teeth sank into his lower lip, his black brows knitting together.

No, he hurt her. Not the other way around.

From the moment he stepped into the Leaf village in search of the Kyubi up until this very point. Even though she stood by his side after obliviously massacring Konohagakure, he could tell she was only there physically. Mentally, she wasn't.

"I acted so carelessly because of the simple fact that I was becoming too smitten with the fact that each time I return from a mission, you would always be there. The simple fact that when I wake up in the middle of the night you would be there lying next to me," Itachi lowered himself over her, his arms stuffing underneath her to embrace her against him. "I didn't need you becoming smitten with me as well so I purposely slept with that woman to ward off your feeling for me."

Hinata's hands clutched his shoulders, not knowing what else to do. Her nose rested against the open flesh between his shoulder and his neck, taking his masculine scent. "Why? I am old enough to choose whom I love and don't love Itachi," She muttered into his shoulder. "Besides, it was a bit too late to ward off my feeling for you. I was smitten with you the moment you searched for me when I fled."

The muscles of his back tensed up, releasing her from his embrace as he rolled over. "I wanted you to hate me," He turned his back on her. "To despise me just as Sasuke had." He let out a shaky breath, his body shuddering from the release.

Hinata had never seen this side of him before. Every now and then he would grace her with his soft side, but only briefly when the other Akatsuki members weren't present. She had become accustomed to his ill-mannered behavior, constant distance and silence towards her.

She shifted so that her body was meshed against his, her arms wrapped around his torso. "I could never bring myself to despise you. The Akatsuki murdered my home but I'm still here, aren't I?" Something in his scarlet eyes flickered as he reached for her hand. "You had no choice but to stay with me, you had nowhere else to run off to."

The image of Daichi's forest eyes entered her mind briefly.

She could flee the Akatsuki and live with him if he would ever forgive her for leaving _him_.

She was silent, his large hand warming hers.

What could she say? That he was right and that she didn't have a choice considering the fact that he did, skillfully, eliminate the fire nation? She buried her face in his back, mumbling incoherently.

Could she have defused the situation by acting as if he didn't matter to her? She shook her head. No, she couldn't have. Not after telling him how smitten she had become with him. That would have made her into the largest hypocrite. She muttered some more to herself, oblivious to Itachi nudging her in the abdomen.

"Sunflower." His voice no longer held the hurt filled tone that it once had, but now affection and humor. "Shhh Itachi!" She snapped, her face diving further into the shield of his back. It seemed as if she were hiding from him.

"Whom are you talking to? You've been muttering for quite some time now." He sounded bemused, unhooking her arms from around him. She swatted him lightly against his shoulder as he shifted onto his back. "Don't make fun of me; I don't take well to people making humorous comments to me thinking aloud." Her face sullen as she sat up, arms crossed over her chest.

"I wasn't making fun of you," He sat up also, his shoulder brushing against hers. "I was simply implying that it was a bit odd that you were talking to yourself." She scoffed, her whole left side feeling numb beneath his shoulder.

"Well I believe I am the only one in this house that talks to herself so you can go tell Deidara so he can poke fun at me also." She turned her body from him o face the edge of the bed. Itachi groaned, lying back against the bed heavily so his face was suffocated in one of his pillows. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was silently torturing him for making love to another woman after pledging how smitten he was with her.

And to be honest, she was doing quite a good job.

"Hinata, could we just stop arguing for one minute?" He inquired hopefully, his head anxiously rising from the pillow. She glanced over her shoulder to him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Out of all the years she's been at his side, this was one of the few times he saw this naughty side of her.

That look in her eyes always meant he was in store for something, whether he wanted it or not. Most of the time he wanted it.

He leaned up onto his elbows, watching in fascination as she slowly crawled over the bed towards him. Each crawl she took, she discarded an article of clothing. She was crawling dreadfully too slow, he reasoned, clutching her arms and dragging her up against him. She squeaked as if she were a mouse, feeling the rough material of his shirt against his bare shoulders.

"Itachi!" She struggled against his hold, giggling as he began trailing kisses over her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her. She stopped resisting him as his lips lowered over hers, matching his passion stroke for stroke. "I'm supposed to be seducing you." She murmured against his lips, her hands braced on his shoulders. "You were taking to fucking long." He muttered, kissing her again so she wouldn't protest.

She pulled away as his hold tightened. "Itachi," She whined, his lips teasing the soft flesh of her shoulder. "You aren't being fair."

"To bad." She whimpered as he bit softly at her shoulder. "Itachi-kun," She slapped his shoulder as he tried to slip her bra strap from her shoulder, cheeks flushing. "I want this to be special."

"You didn't say that the last time." He grumbled out, her bra strap that rested against his index finger snapping back against her shoulder. "Ow," She placed her hands to his chest, firmly pushing him away. "Stop being so inconsiderate. The last time was my first time and you just took my virginity without my approval."

"You were going to torture me to no end if I didn't like you are now!" He didn't try to hide his growing fury as he dragged her back against him. "I am not torturing you! You brought this upon yourself by sleeping with anything that has breasts!"

"That isn't true." His hold slackened, hurt shown beneath his dark eyes. "You're right. Maybe I gave you a bit too much credit; you sleep with anything that has a skirt on!" Hinata jerked free of his hold, crawling back across the bed, picking up her discarded clothes.

Itachi said nothing, his eyes downcast as she slammed the door shut. Was he supposed to go after her? He never had to worry about women being cross with him because he had never been with a woman longer than one night. With Hinata it was a different story. He saw her everyday whether he wanted to or not.

With Hinata, he didn't know what to do.

…………………………………………

Hinata stormed out of Itachi's room, almost bumping into Deidara. "What the— bitch?" His lone blue eye took in her hazardous attire, his cheeks reddening. "Where the hell are your clothes?!" He ranted as she scrambled to wrap her clothes around her. "Why do you want to know?! It's none of your concern!" She pushed pass him and briskly made her way to her room.

Slamming her door shut, she heard the latch break yet again but paid it no mind. She quickly put her clothes back on, feeling as if someone splashed cold water over her. How could Itachi be such a complete baka? She collapsed against the small bed, her body facing the small window.

Why had she been so eager to believe him when he said he was smitten with her? Maybe because she was so smitten with him. Her elbows rested against her knees, her gaze drooping. He hadn't even come after her to see if she were ok.

Hinata snorted, abruptly rising from the bed. If didn't care about her feeling then he wouldn't care if she left for good this time, right? She reached out for the small duffle bag with her clothes bursting out of it, her hand hesitating. She didn't want to leave though, that bastard Itachi meant just too much to her. Yes, she was cross with him at the moment but he did always find a way to make her forgive him again. He would always try his hardest too when she was to the brink of tears mad at him.

The door creaked open behind her but she paid it no attention as she shuffled through her small bag of clothes. "I'm sorry." He muttered, his bare feet shuffling over the floorboard as he embraced her from behind. She smiled despite how angry she was, her ears flushing from the close proximity there were in.

Anyone could walk pass and see their embrace.

"I apologize for sleeping with that other woman," He buried his face in the nape of her neck. "I didn't know that we were…. involved...the way we were." He received no reply, upsetting him even further. Hadn't she wanted him to apologize to her? His frown deepened into a pout. "Please don't be cross with me."

Her heart melted at his pleading tone. He had never said please to her before, no matter how drawn to her he was. She could feel his even breathing against her neck as his hold tightened on her. He was tense. She placed a hand over his reassuringly. "I'm not angry, just a bit hurt." She softly muttered, turning in his arms. "It didn't mean anything if that's what you're worried for. I don't even remember her name." She smiled up at him; he could tell it was a sad smile.

"You're still upset," He kissed her nose. "Please forgive me." She giggled, stepping up on her tip toes to rub noses. He smiled, drawing her closer as he kissed her forehead. "I forgive you but that does not mean you can go about having sex with any woman you please." He chuckled at her obvious jealousy, dipping his head down to capture her lips in his.

And at that precise moment Kisame decided to pass by the opened door with Deidara at his heels.

"Oi! Itachi- san!" The blonde's anger was evident as he barged into the room. He didn't know exactly why he was upset but his temper was boiling as he dragged Itachi from Hinata. "What the hell are you doing putting your lips all over _that_ bitch?!" This was the first time he had seen the elder Uchiha so passionate with a woman, let alone Hinata Hyuga.

"What have I told you about bursting into another person's room without their permission?" Deidara shrugged off Kisame's heavy hand, his blue eye held fury in their depths. "I can't believe _you've_ stooped this low." He exited the room the same way he entered, in a rush with Kisame behind him.

Hinata felt dazed, plopping down onto her freshly made bed, her hands covering her reddened face. "I was hoping that they would never find out." His pouting was obvious as he sunk down next to her. "You were hoping they wouldn't?" She peeked out at him through her fingers, her lavender eyes sullen.

"I didn't know how they would react so I just reasoned with myself not to tell them."

"And what if I wanted them to find out?" He pulled her hands from her face, tugging her closer to him. "I would have to tell them then." His eyes held that blank stare she simply hated.

It meant that he was going to revert back to his old ways.

"You didn't look totally honest about that." He snorted, dropping her hands. "I told you that I would do anything for you and now you do not believe me?"

"I didn't say that."

"But it's what you're implying."

"No it isn't!" Her hand was in the air, poised to slap him. "Now you're going to hit me for stating my opinion?" He didn't sound cross.

He sounded hurt.

"I…I don't know. I wanted…I wanted to just be happy with you. Was I asking for too much?" His mouth opened as if he were going to respond but thought better of it. "I don't think I'll ever be happy living in this house with the other Akatsukis. I can barely stand sneaking around with you the way we have been." He scowled upon hearing that. He wanted her to be happy with him period but she wasn't.

"What if we were to have children Itachi? Where would they sleep? In the same bed that me and you sleep in? It maybe alright with you but with me it isn't. I don't want to hide my affection for you." Even though she was being serious, her cheeks were flushed at the mentioning of having his children. It wasn't as if he were embarrassed by her wanting to have his children, it was the scary thought of him wanting her to.

"So you're saying you want us to leave the Akatsuki?" She hesitated with her answer briefly, her eyes boring into his. He was being serious and he wanted her honest reply.** "**I…I want us to." She leaned into him, her face hidden in the crock of his neck. "I'll do it if that's what you really want." He muttered in her hair, his hand stroking her back. She abruptly drew her face up, her eyes gazing up at him shockingly.

"Y-you would leave the Akatsuki for me?"

"Of course I would, haven't I told you already I'm smitten with you." He rubbed his nose against hers lovingly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm stuck on you and you're stuck on me." She smiled as his lips brushed over her forehead. "Now I have something to use against you." He groaned, walking his fingers over her arm. She shuddered, her arms embracing his middle tightly. "So when exactly do you want to elope with me?"

"After you ask me to marry you."

He said nothing, his blank stare taunting her. Hinata cleared her throat, her eyes narrowing as she waited for his answer. "You want to marry me?" His brows kissed his hairline as his dark eyes widened. Itachi wasn't much for showing emotion but his shock was evident.

"Of course I do. I'm stuck on you and you're stuck on me, remember?" The twinkle in her eyes dimming. He smirked, his hold tightening once more. "Right. So would you marry me if I asked you right now?"

"Itachi!" She swatted his shoulder as he began caressing her lower back where goose bumps were spreading. "Is that a yes?" She giggled as his lips brushed over her neck, his tongue fondled her pulse. "Or a no? I would be hurt if your answer is no."

"Tachi- kun," She muttered, pulling from him. "Are you sure you want to know my answer?"

"Of course I want to." He was serious again, his eyes gazing at her expectantly. She threw her hands over her face to hide the flush that tinted her cheeks, embarrassed by how serious his expression became. Was he serious about marrying her?

"I want to marry you." She mumbled lowly, her cheeks darkening. "I couldn't hear you; take your hands from your face." He pealed her hands away, taking in her flushed face. "I said I…I want to marry you." His lip twitched, upsetting her. So he wasn't serious at all about marrying her.

Hinata tugged her hands from his, scooting as far as she could away from him on the bed. His lips tugged into a pout that was dreadfully adorable on him, gazing at their lengthened proximity. "Why did you do that?"

"It felt necessary." She uttered, feeling as if she shrunk two sizes. "I don't think it is if we're going to be husband and wife." Her head snapped up, her parted lips forming a small O. "Husband and wife?" She inquired stupidly, her brows knitted together. "Yes, that's what people become once they're married Hinata." He chuckled, tugging her back in close proximity of him.

"So we're getting married?" She clung to his shoulders, not sure if she could stay conscious if she didn't. "Yes, that is, if you still want to." He looked unsure as she contemplated her answer. "I still want to be married to you." She wrapped her arms around his middle, her face in his shoulder as she flushed.

"I can't believe we're getting married Itachi!"

"Me neither." He spoke into her hair, finding himself growing even more smitten with her.

_Ok this is the first chapter to the sequel of What Do You See in Me and I hope you like it. I know it took forever for me to write it but I wrote it and I hope you all like it. _

_AnimexCookie_


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'

_Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'_

_(Second part; please go easy on me again)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto_

_Characters are a little OOC in this story. _

……………………………………………...

**More Than You**

……………………………………………….

Upside Down

….

Marriage.

The simple word set his core on fire.

His gaze averted to the sleeping Hyuga next to him. His fiancé. He had never been married before and he could guess that she had never also. His index finger glided over her slightly parted lips, his blank stare gazing straight through her.

Why would someone as pure as her want to marry someone as devious as him?

She whimpered in her sleep, her hands groping out for the pillow but instead grabbed his hand. How could she see something within him that he could not see himself? He watched on as she snuggled his hand underneath her cheek, sighing contently.

Someone as beautiful as her could be smitten with him.

He ran his fingers through her dark hair, kissing her forehead. "Tachi-baka" She murmured, a smile tugging her lips as she shifted closer to him. Even in her sleep she wouldn't depart from him.

He smirked, finding her adorable when she slept. This was the only time he could bask in her beauty without her ever knowing. Soon she would be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha and the funny thing is; he didn't mind her carrying his name.

She had long ago proven she was worthy of the Uchiha title the moment she kissed him. His cheeks tinted a dark red as the image of her earlier demonstration came back at him. She was utterly attractive when she was slowly crawling towards him. He wanted nothing more than for her to do it again.

If she did, he promised he wouldn't upset her again.

His fingers sought out her polka dotted underwear, his fingertips teasing the flesh hidden beneath the revealing garment. She groaned, her hips bucking against his hand. "Lower…" She rasped out. He chuckled, his fingers pinching her dark public hairs just to hear her whimper out.

Her face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

Was she awake?

God, he hoped she was.

"Hinata,"

She groaned, her hands clutching his.

"Sunflower," His voice came out husky. "Are you awake?"

"Touch me again." She whimpered, arousing him even further. "Not until you open your eyes." He wanted to torture her as badly as she tortured him. She moaned; her lips tugged downward in a pout. "I really hate you right now."

"That isn't a nice thing to say to your fiancé."

Hinata clutched the hand hidden beneath the thin material of her underwear, forcing his fingers to brush against the lips of her womanhood. "My, my, my, someone is a bit horny tonight." He mused, his fingers curling in her grasp to fondle her inner folds.

"I am _**not**_horny." She breathlessly replied, thrusting her hips forward to give him better access to her. "Oh really? I guess you wouldn't mind if I just rolled over and went back to sleep then." Even though he really didn't want to, he removed his hand from her underwear and turned over.

"I do mind!" She jerked at his shoulder, roughly turning back over to face her. "You can't just leave me all hot and bothered."

Her aggression excited him, making him want to rip her clothes from her body. He knew he was arousing her also, he noted, eyeing her dusty pink nipples straining against her shirt. "Well what do you want from me?" He licked his lips in anticipation, his hand running over her exposed thighs.

"Do I really have to answer that?" She whined, her knee rubbing against the evidence of his excitement.

"Yes, I want to hear you say it." He suppressed the urge to groan, quickly grasping her knee before she made him reach his brink. "Iwantyoutomakelovetome." She muttered, her cheeks reddening.

Itachi smirked, loving the control he had over her. "I couldn't quite understand you."

"I want you to fuck me!!"

"Why, sunflower I didn't know you had such a foul mouth. I'll have to teach you not to curse as often as you do." Before she could curse him even further, he pinioned her underneath him, his lips silencing her.

She arched her back to press herself against him, his hardness taunting her. His lips covered hers, his tongue tapping against her lower lip for entrance. She responded hungrily, her lips moving against his in the same amount of fury. His hands grasped the sides of her face as her tongue surged inside his mouth, heating up the turmoil that was already festering.

She boldly grounded her hips against his, stirring his erection.

The friction of her hips and his pants were causing an unbearable strain on his swollen member, almost making him release the pent-up pressure. He unbuckled his pants with one hand, the other pinching at her neglected mounds.

She moaned against his mouth, feeling his large member pressed against her womanhood as if it were going to enter her at that moment.

Knowing Itachi, he probably wanted to stick it in her right then.

"Condom?" She mumbled out, her hands grasping his manhood. He groaned from the impact her light touch hand on him.

He grunted, rising off of her in search of a condom.

…………………………………………………………….

Deidara instinctively hid the hentai magazine behind his back as the latch to his door unhooked, Hinata's head poking through.

"What do you want bitch?" Relief shown through his lone blue eye, pulling out his triple X magazine once more. "I was wondering if you know where Itachi went. I woke up this morning and he was gone, our clothes were still in the same place we left them." The smallest Akatsuki lifted one shoulder in a shrug, his eye glued to the naked women plastered against each glossy page of the magazine.

"How should I know, you two were sleeping in the same bed last night," He lowered the magazine briefly. "And making a lot of noise too. I could barely get to sleep. Next time you two decide to make babies, do it outside of the hideaway."

Hinata's cheeks flared from his last remark, entering the room abruptly and closing the door. "I thought you would know since you happened to be up before me."

"You could've asked Konan, Kisame, hell even Pein but you just had to ask me?" He ranted, muttering a small "bitch" underneath his breath as he flipped the page.

"Well I guess Itachi would be interested in your reading material." Her fingers closed over the edge of the page her was gaping at, her face drawn down to his. "Stupid bitch, get your fingers off the goods!" He tried to pry her fingers off; in the process he dropped the magazine. "You don't scare me with those empty threats, stupid wench!"

"I am not a wench you…you...you baka!" Her finger poked into his shoulder with a bit more force than necessary. His hands impulsively grasped her elbows, jerking her against him.

"That the best you can come up with? Baka?" His nose wove in her dark locks. "Wench, I think that's your new name." She struggled against his hold, her face twisting into a scowl. "You aren't permitted to cal me wench either. My father, Hirashi named me Hinata Hyuga. Not wench, or bitch or any other names you've concocted."

He just chuckled, the vibration sending chills through her.

"If I called you by your birth name then we wouldn't argue as often as we do."

"Don't you want us to stop arguing?"

"….No."

Hinata snapped her head up at him, her brows pinched together. "You don't?" He shook his head, tugging her chin up to hold his gaze. "Now, about my magazine. I think you owe me a new one for trashing my other one with your fingers wench."

"I didn't trash your hentai!" Hinata pushed firmly against his chest, her chin out of his cupped hand. He scoffed, his blank stare leaving her unable to move. "Like hell you didn't. I was in the middle of…" His gaze averted to the opened hentai magazine laying against the floorboards, the large breasted woman taunting him.

"Were you getting ready to…masturbate to that woman in the magazine?" Her disgust was present, shaking his hold of her.

"Not everyone in this house is getting some like you are wench. We have to use whatever is present." He uttered, his arms crossing over his chest in defiance. He felt somewhat empty now that she wasn't in his arms.

"You're a disgusting baka." She shuffled over to his small futon, sinking down onto it. Deidara just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, reaching to pick up the discarded porn magazine as he approached the bed.

"Not as disgusting as those weird squealing noised you made last night. What the hell was Itachi doing to you?"

"None of your concern!" Her cheeks flushed heavily as the mattress sagged beneath his weight.

"It is if you keep me up until the wee hours of the morning." A smirk penetrated his lips, his shoulder pressed against hers. She began to twiddle her fingers nervously, an old habit that she never seemed to get rid of.

"He asked me to marry him."

Deidara coughed absently, trying to block out what else she was saying. Had Itachi Uchiha, bastard Itachi, really asked her to marry him? His fingers dug into his knees, his eyes cast downward as he tried not to make eye contact with her.

For if he did, she would be able to see the hurt in their depths.

"Of really? I didn't think the bastard had it in him to settle down." He mumbled more to himself instead of to her, his fingers drumming against his kneecaps. "I didn't think so either but he said he would do anything for me." Her hand clutched his to stop his excessive drumming. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a bastard like that?"

She gazed up at him perplexed, releasing his hand.

"Of course I do."

Deidara smirked despite his sour mood, rising from the bed and half saluted her. "Then you two belong together. I have no problems with you two becoming sexual as long as you keep the screaming down." His smile was bitter as he crossed the room to sit in the recliner he once occupied, his hentai magazine hiding his face.

"Deidara! Must you be so…indifferent?"

His blonde brow rose, lowering the magazine so that she was in her peripheral vision. If only she knew that his indifference was because of her. Before she entered the Akatsukis life, he was a simple, easygoing guy. One that got along well enough with his partner Tobi. One that never tried to sleep with the prisoner.

With Hinata hanging around, he constantly had wet dreams pertaining to her and him being together and her denying ever harboring feeling for Itachi.

Even at this very instant, he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to hers, explore the caverns of her body, find what made her tick. "I am not being indifferent wench; I'm just making sure you don't fuck up your life by marrying that bastard." The magazine absorbed his attention once more, flipping through page after page of nude women being sexed in different positions.

None of them compared to Hinata Hyuga in beauty.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She awkwardly touched her face, her cheeks tenting red. "Is there something on my face or something?"

"No; you're perfect." He mumbled; the hentai he was reading dropped to his lap. Her fingers paused from caressing her cheek, her face heating up even more. Had he just complemented her? Called her perfect? His hands mused his blonde hair, his words echoing through his skull.

Had he said that aloud?

From the look on her face he must have.

"I have to go help Konan prepare for her mission." She backed away towards the door, her body language telling him that she found being near him an awkward experience. "Fine, do what you please." He acted as if he didn't care that she didn't find being around him comfortable, picking up his fallen hentai and flipped through a couple more pages. She unlatched the door and briskly exited his room, he watched as she left over the rim of his magazine.

If he didn't have such a large ego, he would've called her back.

But that wasn't how Deidara was.

_Okay the second chapter is done and it was worth it cause making Itachi and Hinata an engaged couple was had enough but now that Deidara is in it, I believe the story will liven up._

_AnimexCookie_


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'

_Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'_

_(Second part; please go easy on me again)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto_

_Characters are a little OOC in this story. _

……………………………………………...

**More Than You**

……………………………………………….

**Explain This Conspiracy against Me**

……

"Keh, you act as if I'm interested in stealing you away from Itachi, wench." Deidara re-adjusted the way he was sitting against the tree branch, his crossed arms resting against his knees. To Hinata he looked like a normal person with his blue sweatshirt and ripped jeans. She believed those were the only regular mismatched clothes he owned.

Hinata nodded at his obvious lie, her shoulder pressed up against his as she leaned back into the trunk. "I wouldn't let you have the advantage even if you were trying to steal me away. I don't think I would even elope with you." Deidara's lone blue eye glared over to her, concealing the hurt beneath his anger.

"Why would anyone want to elope with you? That bastard is stupid for marrying you period wench. For the rest of his life he'll just know what it's like sleeping with you. A miserable wench." She swatted his shoulder, her brows pinching together in annoyance. "I am not a miserable wench! You are defiantly pushing your luck with calling me a wench Deidara!" She smiled despite being cross with him, leaning forward to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"What now wench?"

"Do you honestly think I'm perfect?" She felt his back muscles go taunt as she pressed herself into his back. Their proximity reminded her of those sleepless nights before she met him, where she imagined only being this close to Naruto-kun.

Receiving no answer, Hinata wrapped her arms around his torso, drawing herself closer against him. He instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand. "If I told you what I really think of you, we wouldn't be sitting in this tree together like we're damn lovers wench."

She giggled, her fingers entwining with his. "What would we be doing?"

"You'd be in my room and out of your clothes." He answered matter-of-factly, craning his head to get a full view of her reaction. Her cheeks flushed in realization, her hold on him slackening some. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Aw c'mon wench, are you that much of a baka?" He abruptly turned away, his own cheeks flushing. She didn't rebuttal to his obvious taunt, her arms falling to her sides. Had Deidara just asked her to have sex with him?

Her lavender eyes traced over his lean back, ponder on whether or not he had asked her or rather demanded her to make love to him. Her face scrunched up at the thought of Deidara making love to any woman let alone her. Somehow she just couldn't picture the small Akatsuki member seducing a woman into his room with sweet caresses.

Her face flushed in anger, shaking her head firmly before embracing his torso once more. So what if he wanted to have sex with her? At least she had Itachi! At least Itachi loved her and thought of her as more than just a toy he could give away once he was bored.

Deidara jumped slightly at their closeness, his head bumping hers. "Ow! You're such a…" She stopped in mid-sentence, feeling his warm finger tips brushing over the spot he bumped her. "Jeez wench, if you didn't have such a big head I wouldn't have hit you." He was close, his lips a breath away from her nose.

"I do not have a big head!" She shoved his hand back to him, her skin tingling from his missed touch. "Whatever bitch." He scooted forward, his feet dangling over the edge of the branch. For some reason it hurt her to hear him refer to her as bitch again. She was just getting adjusted to him calling her wench.

"So you're just going to leave me up here alone?"

"You won't be alone; you'll have the birds and squirrels to talk to. Isn't that what you used to do before you met the Akatsuki?" He shoved off the branch, the long blades of grass pricking his bare feet. Hinata felt heat rise to her neck, scooting to the edge of the branch after him.

How had he known that she did that? Had he been spying on her even before the Akatsukis planned their massacre?

Her lips stretched into a scowl, her eyes narrowing. "Whatever," She murmured lowly, ignoring his outstretched hand as she jumped from the branch. "I don't need your help so why don't you just quit straining yourself. I know you hate me but you don't have to pretend you like me. Leave that to someone that needs your charity cause I sure as hell don't."

She felt as if she had lost her power to ignore his hurt filled words, leaving her bland and empty.

"_Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out, why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you"_

She trudged pass him, her shoulder butting his harshly. So what if he was pretending? It wasn't as if she should've cared what he thought of her. The problem was that she _did _care what he thought of her. She wanted to know if he ever dreamed of her or even fought with Itachi for her affection.

"_I need to know, why we don't trust them__"_

Her step suddenly faltered, her hands woven in her silken locks. Why did she want to know what he thought of her? It wasn't as if he wanted her in that sense. He was just looking for a good fuck.

"_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how, I lost my power, oh, yeah"_

He just wanted her because he thought she would be easy. She remembered seeing those gullible women spill from his room after screwing him, remembering that they all had something in common.

They all resembled her.

"_Where can I turn, 'cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure  
Tell me why, I feel so alone  
'cause I need to know, to whom do I owe"_

Each woman had dark hair pass their shoulder, full rosy lips and an average body. Just their eyes were different colors. Now that she thought of it, all the women Deidara had ever brought home resembled her in a way.

Save for that one woman who he brought home the first night of his squandering.

"_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how, I lost my power, oh, yeah"_

That one woman was by far more beautiful than any other woman he had ever brought home and she could tell in those few short encounters with her that he had become smitten with the woman. Who could blame him, with her soft brown curls, hazel/ green eyes and body that could rival Sakura Haruno's any day.

What made even more exotic in Hinata's eyes was the small beauty mark just above her left eyebrow.

"_I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails we'd be there  
To help me through"_

She turned on her heals to face Deidara, her eyes inquiring his. He dipped his head, wanting to brush his lips against hers but thought better of it. "What?"

"What ever happened to that one woman you brought here with the brown hair?"

"You mean Yuri?" Hinata only nodded, becoming a tad livid with the laced affection coating her name as it left his lips.

"To be honest, she had a boyfriend at the time when we were…meeting." He looked bummed with his own rancid answer, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Did you like her?"

"Like her? What are you, five? Jeez I loved her Hinata."

"_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how, I lost my power, oh"_

It felt as if her heart had been ripped into tiny pieces and stomped on by a million elephants. What did she expect? Of course he would love the woman!

"Y-you loved her?"

"Duh, isn't that what I just said! Damn, do you pay attention to anything I say?"

"I do. It was just shocking to hear that you…l-lo...loved her." He snorted, oblivious to her changed mood. "You don't have to treat me like that. I know, no one can ever picture me loving anyone but I did, ya happy?!"

She stood before him, motionless as her eyes gazed at the landscape behind him. She just couldn't look at him, fearing what she may see in their depths. "Why'd you let her leave you if you loved her?"

"It just wasn't right. She loved me but at the time I didn't love her. Now that I think about it, I was a dick to her. I never wanted her to get too close to me because if I did I knew I would fall for her." He just wanted his heart to stop beating so he could drop dead right there.

He didn't want to enlighten Hinata on his previous love affair.

It was just too painful.

"You sounded like a complete dick. I can't believe she still loved you after you deliberately threw her out of your room." She knew exactly why their affair ended.

_Deidara had rushed into his room in a frenzy with the woman in tow, yanking their discarded clothes from the floor and pushing them into Yuri's arms. She had yet to figure out why he was so upset with her until he pushed her out of his room. She pleaded with him numerous times to tell her why he had suddenly strung out at her but he gave her no reply, shoving her shoulder so she slipped on a discarded shirt and fell._

"_When were you going to inform me on your recent sextape with your boyfriend?" He ranted, stomping out the doorway briefly with a drawer in his hand. Yuri thought he was going to bash it against her head but he instead dumped the articles inside on her. Letters, tapes, pictures, and even lingerie pooled around her as she whimpered. What sextape was he talking about?_

_Her eyes flashed a gold color as she glanced up at his angry face, her fingers caressing a bruise just above her lip where he had hit her. "What are you talking about Dara-kun?" _

"_You slept with him! Just admit it!" He yanked her to her feet, dragging her to the front door._

"_Slept with whom?" She felt as if she were in the dark, not know who he was referring to. "Your boyfriend, bitch! Don't play games with me cause I'm really not in the mood." He jerked the door open, pushing her out into the cold. "If you're so into your boyfriend again why the hell are you sleeping around with me?!"_

He remembered the whole argument as if it were a bad plague, his lone eye cast downward in disgust with himself. "I wasn't exactly the nicest person to any woman I slept with. I was more into the sex than the women in general." He slouched, peering up at her through his blond bangs.

"I could tell. Well it isn't as if you can change the past; you can just apologize to her." She embraced his torso as if to extract life from herself and give it to him. "It isn't as easy as it seems to apologize to a woman as gorgeous as she is."

"How do you know? Have you tried recently?"

"No."

"Okay then, so you don't know how she'll react. She may forgive you."

"Then again maybe not." He grunted out, resting his chin in her hair. "Stop doubting yourself baka or you'll never be able to apologize to Yuri." Her head jerked up, almost butting his chin if he hadn't moved quickly enough. "Why do you care, it isn't your problem. I mean you have Itachi and you're going to marry him soon so why are you shacked up with me?"

That was a good question.

Why was she shacked up with Deidara?

Maybe she was beginning to get cold feet about marrying Itachi.

"_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how, I lost my power, oh"_

She shook her head firmly, riding the nonsense thoughts from her mind. How could she think such cursed thoughts of backing out on Itachi? It had taken her months just to get him to confess his feelings for her and here she was with Deidara.

Only difference was, it had taken her fifteen minutes to get him to confess his feeling for her.

_Okay chapter three is done and I wanted it to be just a Deidara/Hinata chapter._

_AnimexCookie_


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'

_Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'_

_(Second part; please go easy on me again)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto_

_Characters are a little OOC in this story. _

……………………………………………...

**More Than You**

……………………………………………….

This Circle Never Ends

…

"Why won't you accompany me on my mission?"

"I would just be in your way if I tagged along."

"That isn't entirely true." Itachi stood before the wide length mirror of the bathroom, just eye level away from the grass as her ran his fingers over the gentle stubbles that were sprouting over his chin. Hinata sat against the closed toilet seat, the cold surface chilling her exposed thighs.

They happened to be having another quarrel over her accompanying him on his missions. Apparently, he had somehow found out of her and Deidara becoming a bit too cozy with each other and didn't want to leave her alone with him.

Sometimes he felt as if he couldn't win with Hinata and other times he thought he couldn't be more obvious to her and yet here they were, in a bathroom, alone, arguing. His one fantasy of them making love in a bathroom had been instantly killed.

"Well exactly explain to me why do you want me to come with you all of a sudden? Has this got anything to do with me and Deidara?"

"No."

"Then why should I have to come?"

"Because each time I left on a mission before you would always complain to me and whine to me about coming along."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before you asked me to marry you."

"Christ Hinata! You act as if it's your duty to stay at the Akatsuki hideaway."

"Last time I checked that was the only thing you would let me do!"

"I'd let you leave if that was what you truly wanted but it isn't what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Hinata stood, crossed the bathroom to stand in the doorway. He thought that at that moment she was the most adorable creature in her black bra and ribbon-laced purple underwear. If only they weren't fighting!

"I don't know how you feel unless you tell me."

"Don't try to control me Itachi or I will leave you again."

"You can't leave me."

"You don't own me," She paused, twisting the ring he had given her just days earlier back and forth against her finger briefly before twisting it off and throwing it at him. "And I believe we just aren't as compatible as I thought we were." Itachi caught the ring in utter shock, his lips soon twisting into a scowl to cover up his shock.

He opened his mouth to retort to her confession but he found none would come as he stood there looking like a gaping fish. Hinata, feeling as if she were going to float away from the heavy burden that had just been lifted from her chest, yanked the door open to be face-to-face with Deidara.

"Unlike you two assholes, some people are trying to sleep in this house so carry on with your baby-making else where."

He stood in the doorway in flannel pajama bottoms, his face scrunched up in anger as he rubbed the sleep from his eye as if he were a child. Her cheeks brightened in color as she breezed past him, making sure to escape into his abandoned room instead of Itachi's room.

"What the hell wench?" He followed her into his room, shutting the door behind him as he watched her crawl onto his unmade bed. What he was about to say clogged his throat as he watched her semi-covered ass shimmy a bit in the air.

Damn her for having such provocative underwear.

He found his voice once she was under his blue comforter, no longer naked in his eyes. "What happened to personal space and asking if you could invade mine, un?" Hinata noticed that every time she struck a nerve with Deidara, he would use the suffix _un after_ each sentence he spoke. It was quite funny, she agreed with herself, to hear him use it in an angry tone as his lone azure eye glazed over with hatred.

"I just need to talk to someone that isn't controlling and condescending. I just need a friend right now Deidara; I want you to be that friend." She clutched the comforter up to her chest, her gaze leveling with his uncertainly. Why had she wanted so badly to confide in Deidara about how demanding and argumentative Itachi had become?

He scratched at his messily made pony-tail, making his way over to his bed slowly. Once he was settled down on the bed next to her, he spoke. "I aint much of a listener or much of an advice giver and I definitely aint such a good friend but for you, I guess I can make an exception wench." A smile played across her lips as she threw her arms around his torso, drawing herself against his back.

"Thank you so much Dara-kun!"

His tensed up under her hold, his arm muscles twitching as if he had turret syndrome. Hinata seemed oblivious to his sudden freeze-up as she squeezed him tighter as if he were her own life-size teddy bear.

"Please don't call me that Hinata." She was taken aback by his sudden serious expression as he pried her arms from his middle. Instead of her normal animosity for his sudden change in attitude, Hinata instead grabbed one of his triple X magazines lying at the edge of his bed and began to flip through it.

Deidara swung his legs over his bed to get comfortable, snatching the hentai from her hands. Apparently, he was back to his old self.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"No you weren't, How can you read naked women?" When she didn't respond he chuckled, beginning to skim the triple X magazine. "Let me finish looking at it Deidara. I want to see what you men get so worked up over." She was kneeing before him, no longer hidden underneath the comforter.

He felt his throat tighten up, his flannel pajama bottoms feeling as if they shrunk a size around his crotch. "T-that's men's secrets. Telling you would be like cutting off your balls." Her thin black brow arched as a smirk tickled her lips. "Do you find it erotic to see women half naked?"

He nodded, his lone eye dipping down to her tantalizing cleavage that were basically begging to be freed from her bra. "Do you find me attractive right now?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!" He shook his head, gripping the hentai more securely as he tried to cover up his erection.

If only she knew how much she turned him on.

Hinata snuggled up against him, ducking underneath the magazine so she could look at it with him. "I think that woman's breasts are large enough to accommodate your large ego, don't you think?"

"Ha Ha Ha, you really are hilarious wench." He let her snatch the magazine from his hands, him finding something else to occupy his attention.

Her underwear.

His arm embraced her relaxed waist, his fingers toying with the light blue ribbons laced through her panties. He could feel her stomach muscles quiver beneath his light touches, becoming fascinated with the dark pubic hairs he detected.

"How about her?" Her pony-tail swished as she turned to capture his gaze. "She's fine wench, yeah you sure know how to pick 'em." He eyed the women printed onto the glossy page, her small perky breasts catching his attention.

They reminded him of Hinata's.

"Well you sure you don't like her?"

"Do you feel me getting' hard wench?"

"N-N-No."

"Okay then, next page."

She felt her face grow warm once their short argument subsided, burying her face deeper into the pages of the hentai magazine. She had just taken notice to the position they were in; more of a "lovers" position as Deidara would've described it.

Her head was laid in his lap as his hand rested on her hip, his fingers dangerously close to the hem of her panties. It would've been easy to tell if Deidara was turned on or not by any of the women they were looking at in the magazine. So far he hadn't received a hard-on from any of them.

"How about her?"

"You tell me? Your head is in my lap."

"You're such a damn perv Deidara!" Hinata leaned up from his lap, her eyebrows drawn together in anger. "You know you actually look cute when you're upset. Maybe I should make you mad more often."

"Not funny." Her giggling state didn't last long as Itachi burst into the room and quickly grabbed her, withdrawing her from the room.

"Let go of me Itachi!" She tried to pry his hands from her wrist, a bit confused as to where he was taking her. They passed each Akatsuki room in a fury, coming upon the front door. He jerked it open with his free hand, throwing her out with the other. "I'll gladly let you go. Don't come back until you've found your mind again."

"My clothes?!"

"Get new ones…I don't give a fuck what you do, just don't come back here!"

"How am I supposed to survive? Where the hell am I going to go?!"

"Get out!"

Her nostrils flared, catching a glimpse of Deidara approaching fast. "Fuck it! Fuck it all! And most of all fuck you Itachi!"

She dashed off in the direction of the woods, not turning back to witness Deidara and Itachi bickering.

_For the readers that want this to be a Dei/Hin fan fiction idk…I haven't made up my mind who will keep her and who will marry her yet so you just have to keep reading._

_AnimexCookie_


	5. Chapter 5

_Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'_

_(Second part; please go easy on me again)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto_

_Characters are a little OOC in this story. _

……………………………………………...

**More Than You**

……………………………………………….

**It's More Than just You**

………

_"Let go of me Itachi!" She tried to pry his hands from her wrist, a bit confused as to where he was taking her. They passed each Akatsuki room in a fury, coming upon the front door. He jerked it open with his free hand, throwing her out with the other. "I'll gladly let you go. Don't come back until you've found your mind again."_

"_My clothes?!"_

"_Get new ones…I don't give a fuck what you do, just don't come back here!"_

"_How am I supposed to survive? Where the hell am I going to go?!"_

"_Get out!"_

_Her nostrils flared, catching a glimpse of Deidara approaching fast. "Fuck it! Fuck it all! And most of all fuck you Itachi!"_

_She dashed off in the direction of the woods, not turning back to witness Deidara and Itachi__ bickering._

……………………………………………………………**..**

"Why'd you let her just run off like that bastard, un?!"

"It's none of your concern, although you should know exactly why I threw her out."

"What? Just because I comfort her when you were being the piece of shit that you are to her, she gets punished for it?!"

"You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you? What do you think of her? Is she just another easy fuck to you Deidara?"

"Why the fuck do I have to answer to your ass, un?! I think of her as a human being unlike you. She even thinks you're a fucking bastard cause you were always trying to control her."

Itachi ran his hands over his sullen face, trying immensely to put a bind on his rising anger for the small Akatsuki. His scarlet eyes peered at the blond through his fingers, a scowl smearing his lips.

How could Hinata betray him with **Deidara**?

With anyone for that matter.

Had he not been satisfying her as she wanted to be satisfied?

Had he struck a nerve with her?

"I want you to leave also."

"What?"

"You aren't welcomed to the Akatsuki hideaway. Leave."

"You are so fucked up, un" Deidara strode back into the house, leaving the elder Uchiha to melt in his own puddle of rage. He hadn't meant to touch Hinata so intimately but the moment she crawled onto his bed with those semi revealing panties he couldn't stand to see her and not put his hands on her.

She hadn't even objected to his caresses, rather…she embraced them by being flirtatious.

The blond Akatsuki burst into his room, jerking open drawer after drawer as he dumped clothes onto the floor. If Itachi was going to kick him out as he did with Hinata, he wouldn't object to it. He was glad he was leaving these sick, twisted bastards.

He didn't need any of them. He could survive on his own just as he had been doing before they found him. Maybe he would become a bomber for hire again and pursue the life of a normal person instead of killing or massacring a village every twenty-four hours. People stereotyped him enough when he when just to go grocery shopping with Konan.

"Don't look for her either."

"Why do I need to look for your wench when I can get one of my own?"

Deidara grasped the heap of clothes in his arms, turning to see Itachi leaned against the doorframe, his arms closed tightly over his chest. His crimson gaze spitting fire out at the ex-Akatsuki.

"Just don't look for her. It was fucked up enough that you would try and fuck her when she was mine."

"I guess that's your fault for not paying closer attention to your wench then." His hand reached out for the pile of hentai magazines on his night stand, setting them onto his pile of clothes. The enraged Uchiha stood aside as Deidara passed, stumbling to see over the pile in his arms.

"I mean it Deidara, don't go looking for her. You have no right to."

"I have no right to? You fucking kicked her out in just a bra and panties and you tell me I have no rights?! Un!"

He could hear the heavy footsteps of the stotic Uchiha behind him as he approached the front door, nodding in acknowledgment to each member of the Akatsuki he passed.

Bastards.

He didn't need any of them and he damn sure wouldn't miss any of them.

Well, maybe he would miss Konan.

Itachi yanked the door open for him, standing aside as the blond waltzed pass. He then whizzed around, silently glaring down the rival Uchiha as he saluted the others.

"Where is he going Itachi?" Konan leaned her weight against the kitchen counter, feeling as if she were going to crash to the ground if she didn't lean against something.

"He'll be leaving for a while."

"This in your standards means he ain't coming back." Kisame didn't look surprised to see Deidara go, his arms crossed over his chest as a stotic expression held his beady eyes.

"You're going to regret this bastard cause when I'm gone I ain't coming back."

His lone eye sized up the scene, lingering over each person in the room.

_Hidan_

_Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Konan_

_Kakuzu_

_Zetsu_

_Tobi_

And lastly, _Itachi Uchiha_.

None of them he would ever see again. They were all dead to him as of Sasori. He would have to move back to Iwagakure if it wasn't already in ruins. Pursue his old life of being a terrorist bomber and slowly forget every being a member of the imfamous Akasuki organization.

His grudge against Itachi Uchiha or any other Uchiha would never let up though.

So this is what it felt like to leave a place where so many people adored you even if they didn't admit it. He would never forget what he learned here, cherishing only Sasori and Konan in his memory for when he needed them again.

His life would be as hopeless as it was before Itachi forced him into this organization. He would receive low pay and squander for his meals.

Great.

He was looking forward to it already as he swivled on his heels to stride off into the thick trees. He could hear Konan calling out to him, screaming for him to come back and to work things out but he just couldn't. If he did that then his pride would be perminantly damaged.

Good-bye Konan.

_Good-bye Akatsuki._

……………………………

Hinata panted as she yanked a sheet from a slain clothes line, wrapping herself in it as she soon ran from the crime scene. She had no money, no clothes, and no one to love her. She was just as miserable as the day she found Konohagakure in ruins.

She hadn't known exactly how far she traveled until she stumbled upon a small village where she questioned a stout old woman where she was.

The old woman chuckled as she patted the dirt stains from her apron, daintily replying: "Why dear, your in Iwagakure, the Land of Earth." Hinata sighed wearily, muttering out a small thanks as she hobbled on pass the woman. Somehow the woman wouldn't let her pass though, pulling at her wrist for her to follow along as she lead her to small, shrouding building that in some way resembled the elderly womans personality.

"Where are you taking me?" Her voice was husky from not being used over the past week she had been runing, letting the woman drag her pass the many ninjas that infested the enterance like flys on an open wound. She swatted the air to catch a few of their attentions to make them move as her hold on Hinata didn't let up.

"Some of these men are just as bad and the terrorists if you let them get a hold on you dearie."

"Hai."

Hinata gazed over the short womans head, seeing exactly what the old woman meant about the many male ninjas. Their eyes held an odd mixture of lust and greed in their depths as they took in her appearance, some even trying to tug her from the elder womans grasp.

"Let go of her Chikako!"

The elder woman slapped wrinkled free hand over a younger hand, her grey eyes smothering his dark eyes. For a man who's name mean _'child of wisdom'_he wasn't too bright on leaving Hinata alone.

He just shook his brown bangs from his eyes; ignoring the woman's protests as his hand grazed Hinata's covered shoulder.

"And what might your name be, love?"

Her lavender eyes bored into his skeptically, wondering if the old woman wanted her to answer him or not. He took this as an initiative to step closer to her, upsetting the other male ninja's around him.

"You aren't going to answer me then, huh? No matter. You do have beautiful eyes though; what are they, Byakugan?"

"H-How did you know? Not many people outside of Konohagakure know."

"So she speaks!" He boastfully taunts, a smile tickling his lips. She thought he had the most wonderful smile along with his adorable shaggy brown hair.

"Alright if you're done setting the field now Chikako, would you let us pass? The government will put me under heavy surveillance if this dear doesn't give her information to Tsuchikage**_."_**

He waved off her urgently with a flick of his wrist, chuckling as he stepped back from them.

"Alright, alright Ms. Haruki you don't have to scold me like you always do. I've just never seen you in all my life bring a woman as beautiful as she is to Tsuchikage's tower."

"Don't get too attached, I don't even know how long this poor child intends on staying here or even where she'll be staying."

"She could stay with me!"

Ms. Haruki shook her head firmly, her wild grey curls bouncing along. Clearing her throat, she yanked the door open and drew both her and Hinata into the Tsuchikage's tower, not giving Chikako or any other male ninja a second glance.

However, Hinata turned her head just in time to catch him giving her a short wave before waltzing off with a group of other ninja's. She hastily faced forward, her cheeks warming up. He was such a beautiful man with a since of wittiness to him. She found herself wanting to know more of him and being able to see him again.

"Excuse me, Ms. Haruki?"

"Yes dearie?"

"Who was that man outside?"

"Chikako you mean? He's just an artistic jonin with too much time on his hand. Stick around him for more than a day and you'll be heart-broken dearie. I've seen it done and don't want such a sweet girl like you to be subjected to his cruel behavior."

"Hai. Oh and Ms. Haruki?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuga if calling me dearie is becoming tiresome for you."

The elder woman's footing faltered, glancing back at Hinata with a cheeky smile plastered to her swollen face. "I feel as if you were my daughter Hinata and if you wouldn't mind it too much, I'd like to keep calling you dearie."

"I'm fine with it Ms. Haruki."

As they glided pass many different people waiting in line at different desks, Ms. Haruki found a way to keep their conversation going even if they were starting to have less and less to talk about. She asked many questions of her family and in turn Hinata inquired of the Land of Earth.

Upon reaching a tightly latched door, Hinata couldn't be more relieved to finally have an excuse to not answer Ms. Haruki on her love life.

As of right now, she didn't have one.

The old woman held a fist to the door, poised to knock until the door abruptly opened, a young blonde woman storming out as she tried to cover her flushed face from Hinata and Ms. Haruki.

"Why Ms. Haruki, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you."

(ok with this part I haven't see the Tsuchikage before so I cant really describe how he look s so I'll just improvise )

Hinata gazed up in fascination as the Tsuchikage escorted them into his office, his eyes hidden beneath the brim of is yellow hat, his face hidded behind the white cloth hanging from his hat. She thought they only wore that out when they visited other villages because Tsuade-sempai never wore her's inside her office.

"Who is this young woman you have accompanying you today Ms. Haruki?"

"She says her name is Hinata Hyuga and she is a native of Konohagakure."

The Tsuchikage was silent, his fists clenched over his desk shaking imensly, frightening Hinata even more.

Was he going to band her from his village?

Ms. Haruki's hand tightened its hold reassuringly as she tried to coax the Tsuchikage to speak again. Her attempts proved fruitless as he strode to the door and yanked it open, with a sweep of his hand gesturing for them to leave.

"What has gotten into you Tsuchikage? We are to welcome any new comer as if they were our own."

"She needs to leave, now. We are not of allience with Konohagakure and she isnt welcomed among us. She cant stay."

"She needs to stay here! Just look at her Tsuchikage! She barely has any clothes on and you expect her to just move on until she finds another village that wont accept her?! Well I wont!"

With that, Ms. Haruki dragged Hinata out of the Tsuchikage's office after her, leaving him no time to respond to her demand.

……………………………………

The Akatsuki hideaway had been in total caos since the departure of both Deidara and Hinata. It was like the house was in silent mourning for the two to return so it could be like old times. No one would speak to the other, taking missions constantly to avoid being caught in the house alone.

For if they were caught alone in the hideaway alone, they would remember the times where Deidara would order Tobi around or when Hinata would waltz around the Akatsuki members as if she owned them all.

Even Itachi began taking on missions constantly, his thoughts of leaving the Akatsuki organization for Hinata drowning out.

It had been a month since he threw out Hinata and to be brutally honest, he was missing her dearly. He thought in order to miss her less, he would take on the missions he neglected in the past for her. Hoping one day that he would find her again just as he had the first time.

Only without all the corspes crushing her.

Itachi traveled further into the thick woods leading to Amegakure, the Land of Rain, hoping that she would be there. So he could take her back to the Akatsuki hideaway and forget ever throwing her out.

_..._

_Sorry it took so freakin long but I was writing the third chapter to Addicted and then writing th e sixth chapter to Here we Go Again and I forgot to update this one!! Okay and also my Microsoft Word is acting really fucked up so if u see that its bold and italicised in one part and not the other just ignore it._

_God computer r so fucked up!!_

_AnimexCookie_


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

…

I think this is the last chapter for the **More Than You** story for right now because I simply don't feel like writing any more for that story. I know I left it at a cliff hanger but I'm more focused on trying to finishing the other three stories I have. **Addicted** has just started and **Here we go again** is almost done but All it Takes is One time has just started.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summery: Sequel to the first Itachi/ Hinata fan fic 'What Do You See In Me'_

_(Second part; please go easy on me again)_

_Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Naruto_

_Characters are a little OOC in this story. _

……………………………………………...

**More Than You**

……………………………………………….

_I know I said that I might end the story with the last chapter but I had free time since I updated the other stories I was writing and I had some free time on my hands before I went to work so I thought I could update this story since some people were complaining that I left it on a cliff hanger and you all wanted to know what was to become of Hinata Itachi and Deidara_

**A Familiar Anything**

…**..**

_It had been a month since he threw out Hinata and to be brutally honest, he was missing her dearly. He thought in order to miss her less; he would take on the missions he neglected in the past for her. Hoping one day that he would find her again just as he had the first time._

_Only without all the corpses crushing her._

_Itachi traveled further into the thick woods leading to Amegakure, the Land of Rain, hoping that she would be there. So he could take her back to the Akatsuki hideaway and forget ever_ _throwing her out._

…………………………………

"Tell me more about yourself."

"I don't know if I should Chikako, Mrs. Haruki would be highly upset if I stay out too long being that I don't know where anything is."

"Don't worry too much over Mrs. Haruki; I'll just say that I was giving you a tour of Iwagakure." He grinned, taking her hand in his as he began to drag her from the small hut that the elder woman, Mrs. Haruki owned.

She was hesitant to follow him, flushing as his slender fingers laced with hers as he clasped onto her hand. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as he led her in the direction of a darkened tavern, his free hand brushing aside the flap as they entered.

"Chikako?"

"Don't worry Hinata," His humor filled eyes left hers briefly before scanning their surroundings as if he were looking for someone. Craning his neck so she was once again in his peripheral vision, a smile touched Chikako's lips.

"Well this is Iwagakure's very own tavern, a place where us ninja's have a drink or two after a mission or screw up."

"Which do you come here for?"

"Both."

Upon scrutinizing her shocked expression, he chuckled, tugging her into the dark tavern after him. She tried to jerk free of his strong hold, deciding that she didn't want her first experience in Iwagakure to be surrounded by a load of drunken ninja's.

As he led her inside, she tried to adjust to the odd lighting as she almost bumped into a chair. She heard him chuckle but paid no attention, her eyes taking in the few men that crowded the small bar in the corner She had an urge to ask Chikako why had he dragged her here first until he pushed her onto a wooden stool.

He plopped down on the stool opposite of her's, that beautiful smile of his still gracing his features.

"What do you want to have? I'll pay for everything."

"You brought me here…on a date?"

"I wouldn't call it a date…more or less a welcoming initiation."

"Welcoming initiation? Haven't I received enough of a welcoming from you and your friends?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, his grin becoming a flirtatious smirk as his dark eyes danced over her. She crossed her arms over her chest as if her arms were a protective barrier, her gaze skittering from his. No one had ever been this openly suggestive with her since Itachi and Deidara.

Deidara.

She was wondering how he was fairing without her at the Akatsuki's hideaway. It was enough that the elder and only other Uchiha had kicked her out, but was giving Deidara a hard time just because he was comforting her.

To be brutally honest, Itachi never liked her associating with the other male Akatsuki members being that he always thought she was going to leave him for one of them. He hadn't always been that way but ever since he proposed to her, he had never let her out of his sight.

She couldn't have taken a shower without him sitting just outside of the shower curtain on the toilet seat, whispering how much he wanted her to be only his. At that stage of their relationship, she felt she needed much closer from him.

Maybe being with Chikako was the closer she needed.

"What would you like me to get you?"

His elbows were resting against the table's smooth surface as his chin was dormant in his opened palms; his dark eyes trained on her every move. Hinata mimicked his body language, batting her lengthy eyelashes that hooded her mauve eyes. He instantly became entranced, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips.

"I don't really know what I could order considering I've never been here before."

"Might I recommend the Kare Raisu?"

"They serve that _here_?!" She disregarded her previous gallivant behavior towards him, her lavender eyes widening in child-like innocence at him as her hands cupped her own face. He shook his head in amusement.

"They don't serve much but I do know that they serve that because I order it like all the time."

"Kare Raisu is my favorite…besides Ramen."

"Ramen, isn't that for like younger children?"

She flushed at his acquisition, her hands hastily covering her eyes as she mumbled incoherently as she shook her head to and fro in abash. "I guess I touched a nerve there, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Moopsieface." His hands covered hers as he pealed her hands away her face.

"Moopsieface?"

"Yeah, I think it's a cute name and you're a beautiful woman with cute facial expressions." He pushed his fist up against his cheek as he tilted his head to think, his brown bangs befalling into his gorgeous face. She pushed her lips out into an adorable pout, her arms crossed over her breasts.

"See?! There it is again! That cute facial expression."

"But Moopsieface?"

"You'll learn to like it soon enough Hinata-chan, now what would you like to order?"

………………………………

Deidara clutched the strap of his duffel bag as he waltzed past the gates of Iwagakure, inhaling the all too familiar dust that swept over the small village as the wind picked up. He hadn't known why his first choice had been to come home but he was too tired to reconsider his options.

His lone cobalt eye scanned the area, noting the small crowd beginning to form towards the small, ratty boarded tavern he had once called his vice. He silently seethed as he strode in that direction, hating the fact that his old home was in that bent.

An uproar was broaching right before his eyes and he didn't even want to be a part of it. What was wrong with him? Before he would've loved to be a part of whatever got the crowd so hyped up, wanting all the attention that he could bask in.

Being that he never received any type of gratitude or understanding from anyone in his family, Deidara was forced to become a terrorist bomber for hire in order to gain any real respect.

It was all smiles and fun until he had met Itachi Uchiha and was forced to become a member of the Akatsuki organization.

He calmly turned his head in the direction of the crowd beside him, craning his neck to see over a couple of heads. Drinks were being thrown carelessly and money was being tossed as if not a care was in the world. As if Iwagakure wasn't going through a dry spell.

Something caught his eye, making his step falter as his lone eye basked in the beauty of a dark haired woman having an eating contest with…Chikako?

He speedily dropped his duffle bag from his shoulder and pushed through the crowd, receiving a few pats on the back from some people who knew him and some strikes against his head from some natives who disliked him.

What did it matter if they hated him or not? All that mattered at that moment was finding out who that woman was with Chikako.

At last, he made it to the front of the crowd being that he was short, pushed past the burly looking men that guarded the entrance of the tavern and quickly approached the table that Hinata and Chikako seemed to be eating from.

His hand hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder, dodging the food that seemed to be ignored once it fell to the ground. He released a shuddering breath as his hand came in contact with her shoulder, making her jolt.

Hinata spun around hastily, an apology ready on her lips before her words clogged her throat. She gazed up in horror at the man that made Itachi so callous towards her, her hand scrubbing off the remains of food from her cheeks.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing here wench?!"

His previous shy act left as the Hyuga woman before him squinted up to him and slapped his hand from her shoulder. Her brows drew together in anger as she spun back around to face Chikako whose face was bloated.

Deidara didn't like her new-found courage, he decided, grasping her shoulder and spinning her back to face him.

"Answer me wench and you better have a damn good answer before Itachi buries me."

…………………………

Itachi ran his fingers over the rugged face as he slowly walked from the gates of Amegakure, deciding that he was too worn out to leap through the trees and just walked the small path that the thick trees formed.

He still hadn't found Hinata even in a small village such as Amegakure! If she wasn't there, where could she have been?

He didn't want to seem like a madman but he simply felt helpless without her at his side. He felt as if he couldn't breathe without her touch or her body pressed to his. And that Deidara!

That bastard had purposely guided her into his room.

He had purposely closed the door so he wouldn't know what he was going to do to _his_ sunflower.

If he wasn't so dead-set on finding Hinata, he would've been trying to find that traitor Deidara and make him pay for trying to steal his _fiancé_ from under his nose. It didn't matter now, they both had lost her.

Itachi bowed his head as he sluggishly made his way to the Land of Earth, or better known as Iwagakure. If she wasn't here, he would give up and disregard ever having feelings for her altogether.

She just _had_ to be in Iwagakure.

_Alright people and readers, I updated it even though I really didn't want to._

_AnimexCookie_


End file.
